A social network is a network of interconnected people. As technology advances, people across the world are becoming connected using social networks and are using social networking services to communicate and maintain connections with related people. Social connections in a social network can also affect how an entity that employs the people performs. How employees of an entity are connected via a social network can significantly influence performance metrics for the entity.
In one example, a performance preference is financial gains. In another example, a performance preference is employee satisfaction. In one example, greater connectivity via a social network increases employee satisfaction. However, in other scenarios, greater connectivity may inhibit financial success. Determining an appropriate level of connectedness for employees of an entity based, a least in part, on a performance preference for the entity is challenging.